1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus capable of further forwarding a facsimile data received from an external communication line to network-connected computers and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been conventionally known network facsimile apparatus provided with a facsimile communication function of transmitting and receiving image information via a telephone line and a network communication function of transmitting and receiving image information to and from client terminal units via a local area network. With this network facsimile apparatus, the image information received via the telephone line can be transmitted to the client terminal units connected with the local area network.
In the above network facsimile apparatus, in the case of transferring the facsimile data received via the telephone line to the client terminal unit, the content of the received facsimile data is confirmed; a receiver of this facsimile data is confirmed; and this data is transferred to the client terminal unit used by this receiver. However, in the case of transferring the facsimile data in this way, an operator can neither confirm the content of the facsimile data nor judge the transferring end of the facsimile data unless the received facsimile data is printed (outputted) on a recording sheet upon receiving the facsimile data.